


TWINS OF THE WATER GODDESS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Original Work, 王家の紋章 | Ouke no Monshou | Crest of the Royal Family (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: AU, Original work, ideas from manga "Ouke No Monshou"What if two OCs were chosen by a Goddess after they died and were brought to another world?Find out in this amazing story.





	TWINS OF THE WATER GODDESS

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my new stories I'm also working on. I might post this story soon. I hope you'll like it!

These are pictures posted for my story

I will post my story soon and I hope you'll like it! 

OC - twin girl (1) - Diana

Prince Izumi of Hittite

OC twin girl(2) - Catelyn & Memphis, Egyptian Pharaoh 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!


End file.
